


Mornings

by AsTheDevilsCry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niall Harry and Louis are brothers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Zayn and Liam are married, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheDevilsCry/pseuds/AsTheDevilsCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "Can you write a story where Zayn and Liam are fathers and they other boys are their children! like Niall is 1 Louis is 6 and Harry is 5! Please I love your writing, please write this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like extremely fluffy, like really, it's just fluff.

Liam and Zayn's morning started out like all their mornings do. After hearing Nialls' crying on the baby monitor, and after spending two minutes nudging Zayn awake to go get Harry and Louis up for breakfast, Liam makes his way to the nursery. "What's wrong baby?" Liam says seeing Niall standing up in his crib with red teary eyes. Niall just raised his arms and made grabby hands, wanting Liam to pick him up. Strolling over with a soft smile on his face, he picked Niall up and swayed him around slowly. "Why were you crying, huh?" Liam kissed Niall's forehead "Bad dream?" Niall brought a cubby little hand the wipe at his face then looked at his daddy "Hungry" Niall simply stated, starting to bounce on Liam's side and pointing to the door. "Okay, okay but lets get you changed first." Liam smiled, poking Niall's chubby cheeks getting a giggle from him as he carried out of the room. On his way too change Niall, Liam passed by Louis and Harry's room to see how his husband was doing.

"Louis, sweetie please get up" Zayn groaned, still half-asleep himself. "But I don't want to! I don't even have school today!" Louis muffled through his covers that was currently over his head. "You still have to get up and eat though" Zayn said while rubbing Louis's arm. Zayn heard shuffling behind and turned around to see Harry who was already ready for breakfast climb back under his blanket.

"Harry, what are yo-?"

"If Louis doesn't want to, I don't want to"

Zayn groaned inwardly, Harry always does what Louis does. No matter what. Louis started giggling "Do you see what kind of influence you have on your brother?" Louis stopped laughing abruptly before letting out a cheeky "Yes" Before erupting in a whole new fit of giggles, this time Harry joining him. Zayn rubbed his hands over his face and let out a sigh before saying "Louis, if you get out of bed right now, I will make you your favorite breakfast". Louis quickly sat up looking at Zayn with hopeful eyes "Chocolate-chip pancakes?"

"-with bacon" Zayn added.

"Come on, Harry!" Louis immediately threw his blanket to the side and stormed out the room, nearly running over Liam in the doorway. "Hi daddy!" Louis said as he raced downstairs with Harry stumbling behind him. "Make sure you brush your teeth!" Zayn called out to them. He looked over seeing Liam chuckling to himself while holding Niall. "What's so funny?" Zayn walked over to Liam before kissing him. "Oh nothing, I just like that you have to bribe our kids to get them up".

"Well in my defense, Harry was up when I told him too. It was Louis who didn't want to get up." Zayn reached out to grab Niall from Liam, raising him in the air and down again. "Yeah, wonder where he gets it from" Liam hinted. "And give me Niall back, he needs a diaper change" Zayn made a face at Liam that made Niall giggle before handing him back to Liam and heading downstairs to start on breakfast.

By the time Liam was done changing Niall (And changing his clothes himself after the unfortunate event of Niall peeing on him, which of course Niall found to be hilarious.) Zayn was almost done cooking as Liam walked into the kitchen, putting Niall in his high-chair. "Good morning, baby" Zayn called over his shoulder while he flipped the pancakes on the stove. Liam walked over and wrapped his hand around Zayn's waist and put his head on his shoulder. "Good morning to you too"

"Well, I was talking to Niall actually but-"

"Shut up" Liam scoffed before shoving Zayn playfully before going to the refrigerator to get Niall his baby food. At the table Louis was wrapped up in telling a story about the time a kid was being mean to him so he snapped the kids crayons in half to get back at him.

"-and then he told on me and I got sent to the time-out chair! It was so unfair!" Louis waved his arms around while Harry was sitting there in awe, listening to everything that Louis was saying. "Louis, you know what you did was wrong" Liam reasoned while feeding Niall spoonful's of pureed apples and bananas. "Yeah but he deserved it! He said I talked like a girl!" Louis declared while taking a sip of his orange juice. After a few minutes, Zayn came over and put their food on their plates. (Louis's promised Chocolate-chip pancakes with bacon , Harry's waffles with bacon as well, And Zayn made himself and Liam omelets). "Thanks, daddy" Louis and Harry said before eating, Louis eating quite messily. Breakfast was quiet, except for the usual scraping of utensils, Louis talking with his mouth full (Which is always followed by Liam telling it's bad manners to do that), and Liam making air-plane noises while feeding Niall. After breakfast was over, Zayn said it was Liam's turn to do the dishes and kissed him when him pouted. Eventually, Liam said he would, so while Liam did the dishes Zayn put on a movie for Louis, Harry, and Niall. "So what do you boys want to watch?" Zayn asked, looking though the DVDs.

"Cinderella" Harry quipped.

"No, that's boring!" Louis walked over and pulled out a movie. "I wanna watch Peter Pan!".

"Okay, lets watch that instead" Harry said as Louis handed the movie to Zayn. He put in the movie and sets Niall in his walker before sitting down next to Louis and Harry. As always, ten minutes later Liam comes in and settles himself into Zayn's side and pulls Harry onto his lap. Thirty minutes later Niall's little mind is somewhere else as he strolls around the room hitting the colorful buttons on his walker and laughing as they light up and play music. About a hour and a half later Louis is bored with the movie and dragged Harry upstairs to play with their toys. And by the time the movie was over Liam was fast asleep on his shoulder.

-

Around five o'clock, Liam is outside in the yard playing in the leaves with Louis and Harry. While Zayn decides it's time to make dinner, he picks Niall up who was on the floor smashing mega blocks together with one hand while the other was in his mouth. "Ew, Niall that's yucky" Zayn whined when Niall took the fingers that where in his mouth and touched Zayn's face. "No, stop it, we don't chew on our fingers" Zayn said as he set Niall down in his high-chair. "And we especially don't wipe our slobbery fingers on daddy's face" Zayn ruffled Niall's hair and turned to the cupboards to see what to make for dinner.

After a while Zayn decided on making mac-and-cheese. He knew it was something that everyone would eat (Well apart from Niall, As he was still growing teeth). During the process of making the food, Zayn ended up having to real cheese instead of the powdered kind. Due to the fact that as Zayn opened the packet, the powdered cheese literally exploded in his face. Zayn went to throw the now empty packet away when Niall saw him. Needless to say in sent the infant into hysterics, between the little babbles of laughter, Niall started saying "Daddy messy!" over and over again.

Zayn grabbed a rag and wiped his face off, luckily none was on his clothes, but a little was in his hair. Soon after he was clean and Niall's laughter had died down, Zayn had almost finished making dinner, stirring the cheesy pasta when Liam came inside with the boys in tow. They were littered with leaves in their hair, pockets, sleeves, literally everywhere. And Zayn sent them back outside until all the leaves were gone.

-

Once they were all settled. They fell into their normal chats around the table. Louis about how he has got the most gold stars by his name on his teacher's chart, Harry always agreeing or going along with Louis, Zayn about the cheese explosion that happen to him, and Liam talking about his job as engineer while feeding Niall and taking bites of his own food in-between.

When dinner was done for Niall, Liam took him upstairs for his bath while the other boys were finishing up and Zayn was washing their plates.

Once it was time for Zayn to give Louis and Harry their bathes. Zayn dreaded it, he knew Louis wasn't going to make it easy for him. And yet again Zayn wasn't proved wrong.

-

"Louis! I just need to put this shampoo in your hair then we're done" Zayn explained, He got Harry done first, knowing he wouldn't fight with him. And as soon as he got Louis in the water and started washing his body Louis started throwing his nightly tantrum. "No! that stuff burns my eyes! I wanna get out!" Louis ranted.

"You can get out as soon as we get this shampoo in your hair. And it won't burn if you just close your eyes."

"No! I don't wanna close me eyes!

Roughly, about fifteen minutes later, Louis was finally in bed while Harry was already asleep, teeth brushed and clean. And Zayn was able to brush his teeth and take a shower himself. The hot water melting away all the tension Zayn had from today. When he was done, Zayn reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out. He pulled a towel out of the linen closet and dried off. He wrapped it around his waist and walked into his and Liam's room. He noticed that Liam was asleep so he quietly toed over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Zayn turned off the lights and once he got settled into the bed, he felt Liam wrap his arm around him. "Washed the boys?" Liam murmured, pulling Zayn closer to him. "Yeah, though Louis didn't like it". Liam smiled into Zayn's hair "He never does". Zayn flipped himself over so he was face to face with Liam. "Go to sleep, I don't like grumpy, sleep-deprived you in the mornings." Zayn teased. "Yeah? well I don't like moody, 'I don't want to go out of bed' you in the mornings". Zayn pushed him before saying "Go to sleep" and kissing Liam good night. "Love you" Zayn whispered with his head on Liam's chest. "Love you too" Liam whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was bad, right? Sorry I put you through that. But if you actually like it, give me feedback and maybe I'll write another story soon. -Cara


End file.
